


On Top Of The World

by deanvodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean are goals, Coming of Age, Cute Kids, Dad Dean, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel family, F/M, Family, M/M, Twins, first fic, grown up dean, i dont know how to do this sorry, lowkey mean sam, sam left, single parent cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanvodka/pseuds/deanvodka
Summary: Sam has definitely missed a lot.





	On Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small chapter just to explain how the kids were born, this is my first time trying to do this so there will probably be some mistakes and things that just don't make sense please feel free to correct me or recommend anything that might be good to add.

Castiel woke up to the sound of his phone, he turned and reached out a hand for his phone. He took a look at the clock on his nightstand 3:57 AM Wondering who the hell would call at such hours he answered. 

'What?' He said with his voice deeper than usual, he couldn't quite understand what was said to him so he cleared his throat before replying to the distressed sounding voice on the other side of the line.   
'Hold on Hannah, breath. What's happening?'

The second the words came out of the girls mouth he got out of bed, putting on some jeans that were just laying on the floor and throwing on the first shirt he could find. Snatching the car keys from the counter he quickly put on his shoes and ran to his car. 'I'm going to be a dad' he breathes out while he carelessly runs every stop light on his way to the hospital.  
He never once imagined this would happen, one second he was out with some friends at the club and the next he was waking up next to one of his closest friends. Both naked, with the worst headache in the history of headaches. They both dismissed the event as a clearly drunken mistake and continued on with their friendship, they loved each other but it was all most definitely platonic, Castiel being gay and Hannah crushing on Cas' smoking hot older brother, Michael. Four weeks after that night Hannah asked for them to meet at the park, Castiel had never seen her so pale and terrified in all of the seven years of friendship they've shared. "Cas.. um I-" "Hey, what's wrong ? You know you can tell me anything"   
"I'm late." After taking three pregnancy tests, yes three just to be sure, there was no doubt that they were going to be parents. They discussed abortion or giving the baby up for adoption but Castiel would never forgive himself, this was his kid, his responsibility and he had to face it. He's a 24 year old financially stable man. They would raise and care for this kid, period.

\---  
After about two hours of waiting for someone to tell him anything about Hannah, two doctors  came into the waiting area.

'Family of.. Hannah Williams'  Castiel and Holy, Hannah's sister, quickly stood up   
'Here.'

'There have been some complications, Mrs. Anderson's body is exhausted and giving birth to twins leaves us with the risk of losing either mom or one of the babies, Hannah has  given authorization to save the babies at all cost, we will do our best to save your wife and both of your sons'  (DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MEDICINE SO IM SORRY IF THIS MAKES NO SENSE)  
\---

There he was, one tiny little boy on each arm trying to get them to eat, they still didn't have a name, Hannah had mentioned Damon but they never agreed on a second name. They were in fact identical, little freckles covering their tiny little faces and light brown hair, almost blond just like Hannah. He closed his eyes and sadness overtook him. Hannah is gone. One of the boys reached out a small little hand and gripped Cas' finger tight, he decided that would be Damon. 

Darius would be a good name, right? Yeah!... Damon and Darius Novak welcome to the world. 

'I promise I'll keep you both safe.' Cas said softly noticing them falling asleep. 

Darius yawned and Castiel almost cooed at how cute he was. He stayed looking at them in awe for a few minutes when suddenly Damon gave a high pitched cry. 'Shh go back to sleep, no Damon please you'll wake Darius u-' before he could finish the sentence he had two screaming at the top of their lungs little devils in his arms. Oh this is going to be soooo fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Dean will make an appearance next chapter if I continue :)


End file.
